


Book Club

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's never really had the opportunity to read for fun, but now that he's got more free time than any person should have and a housemate who has a thing for books, he finally gets to try it out.</p>
<p>Sam & Kevin friendshippy fic written for the insmallpackages gift exchange for the prompt: Sam, Kevin, and books (can be Sam/Kevin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> To the wisher: Merry Christmas/Other Applicable Year-End Holiday! I hope you enjoy it and feel free to pelt me with snowballs if you don't. No seriously it's hot here you'd be doing me a favour. Feel free to pelt me with snowballs in any case.

The concept of reading for pleasure was one Kevin understood in theory but had never really sat down and tried out for himself. Reading for information or reading the summer book list for English weren't the same thing, obviously, and though he did a lot of that, the scope was kinda narrow. He'd read one or two novels for school that he'd kind of enjoyed on their own merits, but nothing had ever really stood out to him or made him _want_  to sit up all night reading it (which was not to say he never had, but there was a difference between wanting to do something because it was fun and wanting to do something so you could keep your grades up).

He got that there were books out there worth reading. He understood that entirely. But he'd never really sat down and done it. His mind had always been elsewhere and he'd never really known anyone else who read for fun either.

Except now he knew Sam, and the longer they stayed in the bunker and relaxed and had free time to themselves, the more Kevin found Sam reading - caught, almost, because Sam always looked a little guilty. Not reading for research or anything, but reading beaten up old novels that looked like they'd had three previous owners, or gas station offerings which Kevin knew weren't exactly high literature but probably had _some_  draw if so many people read them.

He overheard Dean giving Sam crap about reading something called _Fifty Shades of Grey_  and Sam agreeing that it was terrible but he'd been desperate to know what the hype was about, and he had to look it up because wow had he been disconnected from the world for too long. He downloaded his own copy and got to about page ten before giving up on it because it was actually that bad.

Which was kind of a weird introduction to reading-for-fun, but it worked. When Kevin determined that Sam was finished with a book, he grabbed it from the coffee table as inconspicuously as possible and squirreled it away in his room, because there was only so much he could do to pass the time while Sam and Dean were out hunting, and he and Cas both made each other equally uncomfortable when he didn't tag along.

So Kevin read the books that Sam was reading, one behind him at a time, and that was cool for a while. Some of them were crap, some of them were okay, and one or two really did make him sit down and read for eight hours straight just to see what was gonna happen next.

Of course, the flaw in this plan was that Sam wasn't actually stupid and had noticed that his books had gone missing. Kevin found that out when Sam put two copies of another gas station special down on the breakfast table one morning.

"I know it's not Dean taking them," he handed one copy over to Kevin. "I mean I have no idea what your taste in books is like but I figured if you were taking the ones I was done with anyway I might as well just get you your own copy?"

Kevin stared at the book Sam had set in front of him for a few moments, not entirely sure how to react, and even less sure why he hadn't been more open about it in the first place.

He suspected the Winchesters were rubbing off on him and then had to stuff the mental image of Sam literally _rubbing off on him_  back into whatever dark brain shoebox it'd popped out of. Dean would probably kill him if he knew he'd thought that.

"Thanks, Sam." He slid the book into his lap and finished his current spoonful of cereal. "I guess we can compare notes when we're done?"

Sam chuckled, but definitely not _at_  Kevin. "It's not assigned reading. But if it turns out to be the kind of book you discuss? Sure. It'd be kinda nice to have someone else to talk to about books."

And just like that, Kevin realised that Sam had exactly as many friends as he did, and was directly related to more of them so they probably didn't technically count.

Wow. Sam Winchester was _lonely_ , and he was reaching out. That was... actually kinda cool.

"I'd like that," Kevin agreed. So by the end of the week they were having heated discussions over crappy formula bestsellers, and that was a lot more fun than Kevin would ever have guessed.

Obviously, Dean gave them crap about their little book club, and eventually Kevin came across a series of books by Chuck Shurley and kind of felt like given the choice between being able to read magic rocks and having every detail of Sam and Dean's lives beamed into his head, he'd pick the former every time.

Once Sam got over it he came back from a hunt with two heavy boxes full of second-hand books as a peace offering, and before Kevin knew it he was back to sipping tea and reading with his feet in Sam's lap, getting a free foot massage.

Dean gave them crap over that, too.


End file.
